The research objectives are: 1) to develop rapid, easy and safe method of obtaining human pancreatic fluid at the time of endoscopy; 2) to perform a battery of cytologic, enzymatic, and immunologic studies on this fluid; 3) to study a sufficiently large number of patients with and without pancreatic disease to allow us to form statistically valid comparisons between patients with normal pancreas, pancreatitis, pseudocyst and carcinoma. The methods entail endoscopy and stimultaneous aspiration of pacreatic fluid. Various technics of brushing and washing of the main pancreatic duct in anesthetized dogs will be evaluated. Noncannulation aspiration devices will also be studied, to be used at the time of endoscopy. The best cytology results will determine the method finally used. In the clinical studies fluids will be analyzed by polyacrylamide disc-electrophoresis, two dimensional electrophoresis, and isoelectric focussing with subsequent characterization of abnormal enzyme patterns. In addition the levels of various serum proteins, i.e., albumin etc. will be quantitated by the Mancini technique and analyzed further by Ouchterlony gel diffusion and immuno-electrophoresis. Finally, the levels of the two oncofetal antigens, carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) and alpha-feto-protein (AFP) will be quantitated. A group of patients with symptoms of pancreatic disease and a group of patients with occult intestinal bleeding will be studied over three years. A two year follow-up of each patient is planned. Study of the final results at five years will include a multifactor regression analysis for risk of pancreatic cancer.